Porque todos lo sabiamos
by Kaori.991
Summary: Hola ! Este no es en si un Fic, sino una recopilación de todos los bellos, hermosos y divinos momentos de Ichigo y Orihime a modo de Fic :P, si no me entienden pasen y lean, pero sobretodo dejen reviews (aunque se que lo harán xD)


Hola! Antes de que pasen y lean quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones, este fic se me ocurrió a raíz de que visite una página sobre IH, entonces pensé "porque no hacer un fic en donde le haga honor a todos los ichihemistas" y entonces me puse a buscar en varias páginas sus razones de porque siempre estuvimos seguros del IH, aquí lo hago notar como si Sado e Ishida lo contaran, porque quise darle una pequeña "historia" y no solo subir los puntos de porque "SI o SI" al IH.

Y solo me resta decirles que a los IR, debemos ignorarlos lo único que hacen es dar patadas de ahogado (Esto en mi país significa: Que ya perdieron, pero aun hacen ese tipo de cosas para fastidiar), lo único que cuenta aquí es la palabra de Tite Kubo y esa ya esta mas que dicha desde el capitulo piloto 3

Todo Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Ishida, Sado e Ichigo, esperaban en una cafetería de Karakura por su amiga de cabellos naranjas, habían quedado de verse ese día después de la boda de Renji y Rukia, aunque a Ichigo casi debieron amordazarlo para llevarlo a aquel lugar hasta que le dijeron que Orihime también iría, pero se había retrasado por su trabajo.

-¿Y qué te pregunto Abarai el día de su boda? Por un momento lo miraste con cara de que hubiese descubierto tu mas grande secreto y después te sonrojaste como una quinceañera- pregunto Ishida despreocupadamente mientras revisaba la carta que recién les habían traído.

-Na… nada que te interese- Ichigo se había puesto muy nervioso.

-¿No tendrá que ver con Inoue-san?

-No sé de que hablas, y si me permites estoy revisando el menú.

-Vamos Kurosaki todos sabemos que estas enamorado de Inoue-san- las mejillas de Ichigo que se habían tornado ligeramente rosadas, con este comentario todo su rostro y cuello se habían puesto de un rojo intenso, su mirada que hasta ese momento no pasaba del primer renglón del menú, se dirigió a sus dos amigos, Ishida lo miraba con autosuficiencia y Chad solo asentía.

-¿Qué tu también Sado?- pregunto molesto

-Eres muy Obvio Ichigo- dijo su amigo grandulón.

-Por ejemplo- comenzó Ishida-

Escuche como le decías que su la llevabas a su casa cuando yo estaba herido, o y Kuchiki me conto de cómo también preferiste llevarla a su casa en lugar de entrenar con Kuchiki, pero Inoue se negó, tu no dejarías de entrenar por nada, pero parece ser que por Inoue sí.

Vi como te molestaste cuando Hirako abrazo a Inoue y lo sacaste arrastras del salón.

Como quisiste ir tras ella a hueco mundo sin esperar ayuda de ninguno de nosotros y en contra de la Sociedad de almas, ¿En qué pensabas intentando ir solo? bueno igual no contestes que aun no termino. , además te pusiste muy mal cuando Ukitake-san menciono que murió,

Además varios de tus enemigos sabían incitarte a pelear poniendo a Orihime de por medio, como fue Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y según me conto Sado, también Ginjo.

Siempre la defiendes como cuando Yuroichi la regaño por usar su escudo contra el Seimichio, o cuando Tatsuki la regaña.

¡Solo a ella le hablas y te comportas dulcemente! Como cuando le llevaste un vaso de agua cuando curaba al tipo grandulón que cuidaba la entrada al Sereitei o cuando no tienes tu maldito seño fruncido cuando ella te habla.

Me pediste que cuidara de Inoue cuando peleabas contra Ulquiorra, como si eso fuese necesario que me lo dijeras.

Como cuando tú eras el más feliz cuando comíamos los panes que Inoue-san nos traía de su antiguo trabajo o cuando le dijiste que comerías todo lo que ella te diese.

Además solo ella puede sentarse sobre tu cama, sin que tú hagas un berrinche o le exijas que se quite.

Y si quieres la prueba más tangible fue cuando te convertiste en hollow de ¡Estar muerto! Y atacaste a todos a diestra y siniestra pero a ella no, incluso balbuceaste algo así como que "te ayudare".

Nell también me conto de cómo ibas perdiendo en tu pelea contra Grimmjow porque Inoue te miraba con miedo, pero solo bastaron unas palabras de aliento por parte de ella y ganaste tu batalla. Además de que recibiste un ataque directo de Grimmjow para protégela aun cuando Inoue-san tenia levantado el escudo y tu sabes que romper ese escudo es algo muy difícil de hacer e incluso imposible.

Incluso Uraraha y Yuroichi lo saben.

A ella la abrazaste para bajar de aquella roca gigante después de tu batalla contra Grimmjow, mientras que a Kuchiki ¡La arrojaste!, también es una dama idiota insensible.

O si, te desmoronaste cuando Yammy hirió a Inoue, cuando ejem ejem Sado también salió lastimado, digo porque no le pediste perdón también a Sado y le juraste protegerlo (Tenía que ponerlo xD, fue tan bello ver como miraba a Orihime diciéndole que la próxima vez la iba a proteger).

-Eso… eso tiene una justificación- Ichigo trataba de salir de esa por todos los medios posibles, suficiente con que Renji supiera lo que sentía por Orihime.

-Yo también tengo seria pruebas contra ti Ichigo- Ambos amigos miraron sorprendidos a Chad.

Nunca la culpas de nada, como cuando chocaron sus cabezas y quedaste inconsciente por su culpa y tú le echaste la bronca a Kon.

Tu hermana Karin me dijo que sonrojaste cuando dijo que solo una chica del nivel de Orihime la impresionaría a ella.

También te sonrojaste con el vestido que Urahara confecciono para ella y comenzaste a tartamudear. Y antes de que Yuroichi te interrumpiera dijiste "Pero…", ¿Pero qué? Pensé que dirías "Pero me gusta" o algo así.

Y cuando estabas peleando como loco contra Ywach te detuviste de pelear solo porque ella te lo pidió, nunca imagine que algo así hicieras.

Cuando derrotaste a Aizen todos fuimos hacia ti, pero tú solo trataste de confortar a Orihime, sobre tu estado.

En cada lucha en hueco mundo, siempre preguntaste a Inoue, si se encontraba bien cuando tú estabas todo golpeado.

Ademas Ichigo eres muy perceptivo con ella, cuando fuimos a la tienda de Urahara para ir a rescatar a Rukia, la notaste triste y ella te confeso que fue por el mensaje de Urahara, o después de saber que Ishida siempre estuvo de nuestro lado notaste que algo le pasaba a Inoue y yo ni lo note hasta que le preguntaste.

En ese mismo momento las estatuas comenzaron a moverse y lo primero que hiciste fue rescatar a Inoue y por si eso fuera poco, la mantuviste abrazada a ti (Nota de la autora: Grite como una loca en esas viñetas).

Además de que ambos tienes similitudes en su persona: ambos sufrieron bullying por el color de su cabello, ambos les gusta estar solos aunque Inoue se gana la amistad de la gente mucho más rápido que tu, ambos saben lo que es perder a su ser más querido durante la niñez entienden ese sentimiento y si consideramos que ambos se sentían culpables tu por creer que fue culpa tuya que tu madre muriera y ella por estar molesta el ultimo día de vida de Sora.

Ichigo no sabía que contestar ante todo eso, las pruebas eran irrefutables pero le fastidiaba que se metieran en su relac…. En su vida. Pero por suerte para él la más dulce del mundo llego a sus oídos.

-Buenas tardes Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Ichigo-kun… es decir Kurosaki-kun- su rostro se torno rojo- disculpen la tardanza.

-¿Ichigo-kun?- pregunto incrédulo Ishida, mirando de Ichigo a Orihime y de esta a Ichigo, ambos se volvieron a sonrojar.

-Oh estoy muy hambrienta- se sentó rápidamente en la silla disponible que curiosamente era a lado de Ichigo- podrían prestarme una de sus cartas para ver el menú.

-Si claro, aquí tienes Orihim… Inoue- dijo ichigo tendiéndole su carta, Ishida y Sado se miraron con complicidad.

-E Inoue-san, escuche en la universidad que hay un mesero muy apuesto en tu trabajo, que solo van ahí por él, ¿Eso es cierto?- Orihime lo miro mientras trataba de recordar.

-Oh si Kinomoto-kun es muy atractivo- Ichigo la miro molesto, sintiendo Orihime su mirada- pero, pero no es para tanto…

-Tú eres muy bonita Inoue-san, tal vez te pida salir con él-Sado sabía por donde iban los comentarios de Ishida.

-¡Pero qué dices Ishida-kun!- Orihime se sonrojo tratando de no mirar la cara molesta de Ichigo- eso no va a pasar.

-No, no va a pasar porque para que lo sepas Orihime es mi novia- contesto Ichigo molesto mientras su puño chocaba con la mesa provocando que se cachera la azucarera, mientras que con el otro brazo atraía a él a Orihime- a pesar de que Ishida y Sado lo supusieron en el momento en que ambos por "error" se llamaron por sus nombres esa afirmación no dejo de sorprenderlos.

Fin!

Querido lectores hice una investigación muy larga sobre esto como ya había mencionado anteriormente (incluso tuve que leer rápidamente el manga), espero haya sido de su agrado la manera en que lo presente (porque como ven algunas cosas que sucedieron no estaba ni Chad ni Ishida, pero trate de que sonara lógico de que alguien más les contara :P) jejeje si no, pues ya que :P Ahora los invito a que si me falto alguna otra prueba la pongan en los comentarios.

Por cierto si alguien sabe si la novela va a salir a la venta en México o algo así (es que muero por leerla!) o donde podre encontrarla se los agradeceré eternamente.

Pd. Tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo de "Por conveniencia" la siguiente semana, tuve unos días de trabajo muy duros que no me dejaban energías para pensar.


End file.
